


Conflict Resolution

by FractalBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alforan mention, Allura is kinda dom but not really, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: “I have an idea!” Allura stood up and first walked to Shiro. She lightly grasped his jaw in her right hand, pulling him to her eye level. “You…” She turned to Lotor and did the same, making him gasp as her fingers brushed his throat, “...and you…” Allura turned their heads to face each other. “Can both get what you want.”“I’m sorry, what?” Shiro’s eyes shot back to Allura’s.“I’m afraid I’m not following either.” Lotor added. Allura sighed and pulled both of their faces closer to hers.“You can both stay if you promise to behave.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this once: all characters depicted here are over 18. Including Allura.
> 
> This also takes place 100% outside of the show - let's just pretend that s6 didn't wreck us and everyone is happy together :')
> 
> EDIT 7/30/2018: I WROTE THIS BEFORE SHIRO WAS REVEALED AS GAY PLS DO NOT SEND ME HATE

Often, Allura would have sex with Shiro _or_ Lotor. Sometimes, the two of them would mess around behind closed doors, but both of them were bonded to her more than they were to each other. For Allura it was normal; Alteans would often have multiple partners throughout their lifetime, and often more than one at once. Her father had loved her mother, but he had also loved Coran to a degree. She didn’t see the issue with having two partners until the two of them started fighting over her.

This was one of those nights. Allura could hear the bickering from inside her bedroom.

“Seriously, Lotor? You slept with her three days ago. It’s been a week since I have.” Shiro’s voice cut through her wall as though it wasn’t even there to begin with.

“Galrans have a much higher sex drive than humans. You know this. Forgive me for trying to _meet my needs_.” Allura could hear the hair raising on the back of Lotor’s neck. She pulled her pillow over her face, quietly praying that they would just leave and go to Shiro’s room to work out their issues.

“Why don’t we just go in there and see what she wants?” Shiro asked. Allura went cold. She was _not_ in the mood to settle another one of their arguments.

“Fine.” Lotor opened her door, and she pretended to be surprised.

“Shiro! Lotor! What are you doing here?” Allura faked a smile. “It’s...so late.” She looked between the two of them, pretending not to notice that they were both irritated and clearly aroused.

“Which one of us do you want?” Shiro asked. Allura was taken aback by how forward he was being; Shiro was usually the less formal one, but Lotor was more likely to cut to the chase.

“Excuse me?” Her eyes widened.

“I’m afraid this all came off as a little sudden.” Lotor crossed his arms. “Shiro and I are unable to come to an...agreement tonight. So we’re relying on you to make the decision.”

“Who said I wanted either of you?” Allura said with a smirk. Neither of them seemed amused. “Why can’t the two of you go work out your differences somewhere else?”

“In my defense, it _has_ been a week.” Shiro crossed his arms, mirroring Lotor.

“You _do_ have a point.” Allura moved to the edge of her bed, stretching and putting her feet on the floor. She looked back and forth for a moment, unable to make a decision under their pressure. Lotor and Shiro both locked their eyes on her, not helping whatsoever. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, leaving a cocky grin on her lips.

“What?” Shiro asked, bending down to look at her more closely.

“I have an idea!” Allura stood up and first walked to Shiro. She lightly grasped his jaw in her right hand, pulling him to her eye level. “You…” She turned to Lotor and did the same, making him gasp as her fingers brushed his throat, “...and you…” Allura turned their heads to face each other. “Can both get what you want.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Shiro’s eyes shot back to Allura’s.

“I’m afraid I’m not following either.” Lotor added. Allura sighed and pulled both of their faces closer to hers.

“You can both stay if you promise to behave.” She let go of them as they jumped backwards.

“Both of us?” Shiro was the first to protest.

“Are you sure, Princess?” Lotor asked, his eyes wandering over to Shiro.

“Very.” Allura smiled. “However, you two have to make up first. I heard your whole argument through the door.” The two looked at each other sheepishly. “I mean it.” Lotor was the first to open his mouth, but Shiro immediately talked over him.

“I’m sorry, Lotor.” Shiro’s voice was monotonous.

“Deepest apologies.” Lotor crossed his arms once again.

“That was a good start.” Allura sat back down on the bed, smirking. “But I don’t think you quite meant it.” She pointed to Lotor. “Take off your clothes.”

“Princess!” Lotor’s face deepened in a blush.

“Please?” Allura batted her eyelashes. Lotor slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned lavender chest. He fumbled with his pants, shaking them down to his ankles and pulling them off. His entire body was covered in a short, smooth, almost translucent coat of fur that caught the light on his exposed legs. Like any other Galra, he had no idea what underwear was, so he was left bare. He finally pulled off his socks, starting to get shaky.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you naked before.” Shiro chuckled.

“Shut up.” Lotor hissed.

“Now you, Shiro.” Allura leaned forward. Shiro was a deer in the headlights, unmoving for a few seconds. He suddenly regained control of his body and nearly tore his shirt off, throwing it on top of Lotor’s clothes. His robotic hand fumbled with the button on his pants, but he was able to get it undone and pull them off. With them, his socks came off. He faltered before moving to his underwear, pushing them down and shaking them off of his ankles.

“Cute.” Lotor mused.

“Shut up.” Shiro looked at the floor.

“Why don’t you two get started? I want to put my hair up.” Allura stood up and walked into her private bathroom, shutting the door and leaving Lotor and Shiro staring at each other meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you want from me?” Lotor’s voice was emotionless.

“Come on, we have to work together here.” Shiro sighed. “How did we get into this mess?”

“Well, we’ve done enough before, but…” Lotor glanced at Shiro’s half-hard dick. “Not like this.” He walked to the side of the room and turned the lights down. Shiro’s eyes followed his back. It seemed like Lotor could make every one of his own muscles move just by breathing; it was mesmerizing.

“Yeah.” Shiro wanted to put his clothes back on and call it a night, but at the same time felt like he’d already gotten too far to stop. Lotor’s exposed body wasn’t helping either. He’d never really felt anything for another man besides appreciation, but he just couldn’t help himself. Lotor’s flowing white hair almost reminded him of Allura’s, but the Galra had his own personal charm that seemingly no one could resist. He owned every room he walked into, and he didn’t let anyone forget that.

“Why are you staring?” Lotor leaned back against the wall. Shiro blushed, looking away and towards Allura’s bed.

“No reason.” He sighed. “Why don’t we...try to do something so that she’ll come out of that bathroom.” Lotor nodded in agreement. “So…”

“Perhaps I should set the mood a bit more.” Lotor stepped forward and tapped the end of Shiro’s nose with his finger. He planted a single kiss on his neck while Shiro stood stiff as a board. Lotor walked over to the bed and laid himself out on it, stretching into the blankets and pillows. He crept under the covers and looked at Shiro, beckoning him to make a move.

Shiro walked over to the other side of the bed and neatly pulled the covers back, getting in. Allura’s bed wasn’t the biggest, and their legs brushed up against each other, warm as always. Lotor looked nervous for once; Shiro had never seen his eyes so wide.

Lotor reached forward and took Shiro’s head in his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. Shiro was surprised; Lotor wasn’t much for tender moments. He put his robotic hand on Lotor’s hip, making him shiver. As Lotor deepened the kiss, he moved down, brushing his fingers against Lotor’s fuzzy thigh. Shiro smirked; he’d always found Lotor’s peach fuzz endearing.

Lotor’s hand moved down too, reaching a deep scar on Shiro’s shoulder. He pulled away, tracing his finger around it. Shiro’s grip on his thigh tightened.

“I remember this.” Lotor sighed. “If I had known I would be in bed with you someday, I would have stopped that creature from giving it to you.” He bent down and pressed a soft kiss onto the scar.

“It’s okay.” Shiro smiled and pulled Lotor’s face back up. They started to kiss again, this time deeper and more desperate. Shiro’s grip on Lotor’s thigh only grew tighter, his fingers digging into purple skin. Lotor’s hand reached around Shiro’s back, pulling the two even closer.

Shiro finally made his way to Lotor’s dick, wrapping cold metal fingers around it. It was similar to Shiro’s in length and width, but had thick, almost unnoticeable ridges. He started to move up and down slowly, making Lotor whine into his kisses. The prince didn’t allow it for long, pulling Shiro’s hand away and pinning him down.

Lotor kissed his way down Shiro’s torso, finally making his way to his dick. His lilac tongue dragged from Shiro’s inner thigh to the base of his cock. As he went up the side of Shiro’s length, both moaned; one in soft agony and the other in a mocking tone. Lotor started making slow, soft strokes with his hand while his tongue made rings around the head, making Shiro’s toes curl.

“Fuck, Lotor.” Shiro gripped the back of Lotor’s hair. “Fuck, that feels good.” He whined, his head pressing backwards into the pillow.

“That feels good?” Lotor whispered, smirking. He crawled back up to kiss Shiro again, their lips crashing together desperately.

Allura stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only her robe. She’d put her hair up in a small bun and waited for moaning; she hadn’t been in the mood to warm both of them up, plus it had the added effect of resolving their argument.

“Looks like you two got started without me.” She mused, dropping her robe down and exposing her shoulders. “Do you have room for one more?”

“Hardly.” Shiro panted. Lotor was still on top of him, flushed and still gripping Shiro’s dick. Allura giggled and walked to the side of the bed, hands on her hips.

“To think the two of you were fighting just a few dobashes ago.” Both of them looked at her, practically caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “Feel free to continue, don’t mind me.” Lotor was the first to resume, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Shiro’s neck, making him moan and squirm against Lotor’s firm hold. Lotor’s hand moved up and down rhythmically, perfectly timed with Shiro’s panting breaths. Allura untied her robe and dropped it to the floor, climbing into bed with the two of them. They hardly noticed, Shiro starting to grasp at Lotor’s cock weakly, overwhelmed from the feeling of sharp teeth in his collarbone and long, slender fingers toying with him.

Allura laid there for a moment, resting on her elbow. She had never seen Shiro and Lotor do anything besides kiss, and their chemistry amazed her. Shiro reached his free hand out and weaved it into her hair, beckoning her closer. She obeyed, getting closer to them.

Lotor’s full attention was on Shiro as he moved his head back down to his cock. Shiro pulled Allura in for a kiss, gentler than the ones he’d given Lotor but just as passionate. His lips were sore from Lotor’s teeth, but he’d never pass up a chance to kiss Allura.

“Allura…” Lotor purred from between Shiro’s thighs, “We’ve been here having fun without you. Shiro, why don’t we fix that?” Allura shivered as images of what they could do flashed through her mind. Shiro grinned, mirroring Lotor, and Lotor slid to Allura’s other side.

“I’m afraid I’m not sure what I should be doing.” Allura said with a giggle. Although it was considered normal to have multiple partners on Altea, it was less common to have them all in the same bed at once. She blushed as Lotor took her left hand in his, and Shiro took her right hand in the same fashion.

“Shiro,” Lotor began, squeezing Allura’s hand, “Why don’t you get started?” His eyes flickered down to Allura’s bare thighs and back up to Shiro’s eyes.

“My pleasure,  _ your highness _ .” Although Shiro’s tone could have been mistaken as contempt, Lotor felt a wave of warmth spread down his legs at how incredible he sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all, the next chapter is the longest (and hottest) one - I just wanted to break the setup into two parts!


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro moved down between Allura’s legs and started sucking on her thigh, biting softly with his teeth to grab hold. She whimpered, but Lotor quieted her by ramming his lips into hers, kissing with such force that she was scared she might start bleeding from his teeth. She loved it, though, having one boyfriend who was softer and sweeter and one who was more impulsive and demanding. However, having them both inflicting themselves on her at once was almost too much to handle.

Lotor started to rub at her clit, making her back arch and eliciting a low moan. Shiro pulled off of her thigh, leaving a purple bruise, and started to lap beneath Lotor’s fingers. The feeling of Shiro’s tongue mixed with Lotor’s thin fingers and sharp nails was too much to handle; Allura was practically screaming into Lotor’s mouth already.

“Shh, Princess.” Shiro whispered into her. “Lotor, slow down a little.”

“My apologies…” Lotor blushed dark purple. “I got carried away for a moment.” He softened his kisses and the rhythmic rubbing of his left hand. Allura calmed down, her breaths still quick and shallow.

“Thank you.” Allura mumbled. Shiro wet his middle finger on his left hand and toyed with her for a moment before sliding it in. “Fuck, Shiro!” She whispered, grabbing on to his tuft of white hair. Lotor pulled away from her clit and dragged his claws along Shiro’s cheek, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to make him shiver with anticipation.

“My love, where would you like this all to go?” Lotor asked, only an inch away from Allura’s face. She rocked her hips against Shiro’s hand while she thought. A wicked grin spread across her face and she looked at Shiro, who looked back with falsely innocent eyes.

“I’m still not sure that you two have made up. But first…” She sat up, grabbed Shiro, yanked him up between her and Lotor, and flipped him on his back. He stared at her in awe; she’d always been stronger than she looked. “It’s been too long.” Her eyes were half-lidded as she squared her hips over Shiro’s, just barely brushing up against the head of his dick, making him blush and squirm under her. Lotor smirked and made eye contact with Allura, who tilted her nose down towards Shiro’s face and winked.

“What are you two doing?” Shiro asked with a nervous laugh. Wordlessly, Lotor climbed over his shoulders, lining his cock up with Shiro’s mouth. He instinctively parted his lips and waited for Lotor to move.

“Is this okay?” Lotor asked. Shiro nodded, his mouth brushing against the head.

“And this?” Allura peeked around Lotor. Shiro snickered at how cute she looked and nodded again. With that, Allura sank down, gasping as she took Shiro in. Lotor followed suit, rolling his hips forward and moaning as Shiro’s tongue danced around the head of his dick immediately.

Lotor grabbed the headboard to get a better angle, cradling Shiro’s face with his other hand. His long hair spilled over his shoulders, framing Shiro in streaks of white.

Allura moved up and down slowly, getting used to Shiro’s cock. It wasn’t as thick as Lotor’s, but it was longer, and took a little more effort to handle. Then again, Allura could handle anything. She kept a slow pace, but started to grind her hips down harder, making Shiro moan around Lotor’s cock. She wasn’t as noisy as him, but whimpered softly in time with him. Lotor, however, was dead silent as usual, which had once been off putting to both her and Shiro.

“You look so beautiful.” Lotor whispered, caressing Shiro’s cheek. “I wish I had a camera.” Shiro couldn’t reply, but Lotor could see his eyes light up. He leaned back slightly, staying in Shiro’s mouth but using the hand that had previously been on the headboard to rub at Allura’s clit once again.

Her back immediately straightened, and she picked up her pace, making Shiro’s eyes water with ecstasy. She shuddered into an orgasm and gasped, grabbing on to Lotor with one hand and Shiro with the other. Shiro started to claw at her waist, silently begging for her to slow down before he came, too. She obeyed, pulling herself up and off of him. Lotor followed, pulled himself out of Shiro’s mouth, gave him a soft kiss, and looked to Allura for directions.

“Princess, I realize I haven’t kissed you yet.” He leaned forward with his eyes closed. Allura giggled and leaned towards him, giving him a quick peck and pulling back with a mischievous smirk. Lotor rolled his eyes and looked at Shiro.

“Yes?” Shiro asked, his voice strained. He was painfully hard and still overwhelmed from having two bodies on top of him at once.

“I have a very strange idea. Princess, get under me.” Lotor gave Allura a small smile.

“Gladly.” She whispered.

“Upside down.” Lotor added. Allura obeyed, fumbling over Shiro and getting under Lotor, her hips below his head and his hips above hers. “Shiro, get off the bed and get behind me.”

“Are you asking me to do what I  _ think _ you’re asking me to do?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Please.” It came out more as a whine than anything.

“Last I checked, there’s no lube in space.” Shiro deadpanned.

“We’re...different. Galra...well, just look.” Shiro sighed and slowly sat up. He reached his head around behind Lotor and realized that he was practically dripping wet.

“Oh.” Shiro raised his eyebrows. “I...can work with that.”

Lotor trembled as he bent down between Allura’s legs. He dropped his hips slightly, allowing her to take his head into her mouth. She gently stroked her hand up and down the shaft, her fingers moving into the grooves. Lotor let out small gasps every time she twirled her tongue, and she moaned as his tongue dug deeper.

“You ready?” Shiro whispered, leaning down over Lotor’s back.

“Yes.” Lotor panted.

Shiro moved gently forward, swirling his cock around Lotor’s entrance. The prince tensed in response, gripping down on Allura’s thigh. He took a deep breath and rocked his hips forward, moaning as he was practically sucked in. Lotor felt just as wet as he looked; it felt like Shiro was moving through water. He let out a low, raspy moan, starting at a slow pace to let Lotor get used to him.

“G-God!” Lotor choked out between Allura’s thighs. She couldn’t help but giggle as he buried his nose into her skin and whimpered softly in an ancient Galran dialect. He felt like he was on cloud nine, with everything else falling away around him except for Allura and Shiro.

“Pull it together.” Allura mused, bumping his forehead with her thigh. “I liked what you were doing there.” Lotor immediately dug his teeth into her soft skin and sucked, hard. She leaned her head back with a sigh and grabbed Lotor’s waist to steady herself. Shiro started to move faster, breaking out in a sweat, but Lotor seemed to have moved past being overwhelmed and instead channeled everything into Allura.

“L-Lotor, I’m gonna–” Shiro strained, and Allura took Lotor into her mouth again, her tongue darting across the head while her hands moved in sync. Lotor shivered in pure ecstasy and went down on Allura again, sucking on her clit and teasing at her entrance with two fingers. Shiro, in a moment of blind lust, grabbed the back of Lotor’s hair and pulled as he came inside him. Lotor felt a rush as his stomach started to clench; he knew he would climax soon.

“I love you both.” He whimpered. Shiro’s hands caressed his waist, and he felt feather-light kisses on his spine that made his back arch.

“I love you too.” Shiro and Allura said in unison before looking at each other and smiling. With that, Lotor came with a shuddering moan. As he did, he slipped two fingers into Allura and curled them, making her shiver with delight. She licked her bottom lip and swallowed hard.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m exhausted. Let’s get to bed, yeah?” Lotor lifted his head from between her legs and turned to face her as best he could.

“Are you sure you’re done, Princess?” He asked. His entire body shook. Shiro was practically passing out on his back. However, the two were ready to drop to their knees for her. They both moved to sit on either side of her, but she didn’t budge.

“This was more about you two than me.” Allura gave them an innocent smile. “Now, instead of fighting, you can both come in or just leave me out of it! Isn’t that exciting?” She teased.

“Clever.” Shiro awkwardly tried to cross his legs. Lotor mirrored him by crossing his arms. Allura crawled back to the top of the bed and got under the covers.

“One of you, turn off the lights, please.” She seemed content enough. Lotor looked up at Shiro, who was already staring. They both blushed, and Shiro jumped up to turn out the lights. “You can both stay if you promise to behave.”

“Yes, Princess.” Shiro flipped the switch.

“Of course.” Lotor got under the covers on her left side. Shiro felt his way along the wall and curled up on her right side. Each of them put an arm over her out of habit, and ended up grabbing each other.

Allura snickered as they both struggled to place their hands on each other. They would never learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever true lemon
> 
> do the kids even call them lemons anymore? God I'm so old


End file.
